


The Fish Tank

by TheSmellOfRainOnRoses



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmellOfRainOnRoses/pseuds/TheSmellOfRainOnRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot in which Cameron has an "afterlife dream" in which he and Kirsten are the married co-owners of a club.</p><p>Inspired by the similar episode of Bones, but without murder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fish Tank

**Author's Note:**

> Kirsten and Cameron may seem OOC for the majority of this, and that is intended for contrast. This is un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Let me know what you think!

The last thing Cameron saw before his eyes slipped shut was Kirsten’s face, and he thought that if he did actually die from this, he would be glad that she was the last thing he saw.

__________________________________________________________________

Cameron rolled over, taking in the sight of the sunlight shining on his beautiful wife Kirsten. He could wake up to this sight every day and never get tired of it. They hadn’t been married long, just over four months and he still couldn’t believe he had been lucky enough to have her in his life.

As though she could feel his gaze on her, Kirsten began to stir. She blinked sleepily at Cameron and smiled contentedly.  She looked at the clock, noticing that it was almost noon and said, “I guess we slept late today, huh?” But considering the two co-owned a club called _The Fish Tank_ and had only gotten home at 5:30 AM, sleeping until noon was par for the course.

Kirsten and Cameron had met after both had graduated from college, Kirsten with a degree in business management, and Cameron with a degree in culinary science. The two had hit it off almost instantly and started dating shortly after. They had the idea to open a new club using their combined skill set. After they had purchased the club, they brought on a loyal crew of staff including the bartenders Camille and Chelsea, the Hostess Alex, the DJ Linus, the bouncer Fisher, the floor manager Maggie, the handyman Tim, the on-site EMT Ayo, and a couple other rotating staff. Together they had made the club one of the most popular places in LA.

By this point, Kirsten and Cameron had club management down to a science, which was impressive considering that they were the youngest club owners in the area. Every day, Maggie would arrive mid-afternoon to begin preparing for the night. The other staff members would straggle in as the afternoon wore on, and the dynamic duo (as their staff called them) would show up for the daily rundown at 5:30. Doors opened to patrons at 6:30, and closed at 2:30. Maggie usually left around midnight, and all non-cleaning staff were gone by 3:00AM. Kirsten and Cameron would then go into the main office to do the books, and coordinate any upcoming events they might have planned. After the cleaning crew left, Kirsten and Cameron would do one final sweep of the club before calling it a night and heading home.

The team’s latest venture was to purchase another two locations in order to open two new establishments similar to their own. One location was to be a “club” for people between the ages of 16 and 20, who may want to go out but were restricted by their age. The second location was to be a club aimed for people who were in their 30s who still wanted to go out, but didn’t want to deal with the craziness of the newly-legal. If Cameron had the date right, (which of course he did) they would be finding out today whether or not the locations they had made offers on would be accepting.

About two hours later, Kirsten and Cameron were sitting across from each other at the table, drinking coffee and holding hands, when Cameron’s phone rang. He answered, his eyes never leaving those of his wife, who was listening to his side of the conversation with interest. Once he had hung up, Cameron leaned across the table and gave Kirsten a sweet, lingering kiss before pulling away and saying, “That was the real estate agent and the lawyer. We got the locations!” Kirsten squealed in excitement and grabbed Cameron in a massive hug, with tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

Needless to say, the staff meeting that day was one of celebration. Though Kirsten and Cameron usually hung around on the floor for a good portion of the night, the couple decided to head to the office to get some more work done on the new locations. Their first step was to pick names, and then to come up with a basic design idea to complement the name. For example, _The Fish Tank_ was designed to give the impression of being immersed in water, with one-way glass walls and windows on the main part of the floor to appear as though there really was a tank.

Cameron was the first to suggest some names. “What do you think about ‘Stitch’ and ‘Lab’?”

Kirsten raised an eyebrow at him before responding. “Stitch is an awful name, and Lab makes it sound like they will be tested. So, I veto those names.”

“What do you think about ‘Fricassee’ and ‘Braise’?”

Kirsten snorted. “There is no way we are naming our venues after cooking terms, but I think you are kind of adorable for trying.” She leaned in and gave Cameron a peck on the lips, and squeezed his arm.

“I used to be so good at nicknames and names. I’ve lost my touch.”

“I hate to break it to you hon, but you really weren’t good at nicknames.”

Cameron looked offended, so Kirsten continued in an attempt to mollify him. “I do have to say, there are two nicknames of sorts that you have called me that I liked.” Kirsten paused for effect, and Cameron nodded for her to continue. “I like my love, and Mrs. Goodkin.” Cameron’s answering smile dazzled her.

“Well it’s nice to know that I’ve done something right. Okay, I think I’ve got some actual contenders this time. What do you think of ‘Sync’ and ‘The Agency’?” Kirsten thought for a moment before smiling brightly.

“Cameron, those are perfect. ‘Sync’ would give a trendy vibe for the younger crowd, and ‘The Agency’ sounds classy and more elite, which our target demographic would appreciate.”

From there it was not too difficult to come up with basic design ideas. _The Agency_ would be full of black and white furnishings with some red accents, and _Sync_ would have sleek, metallic looking surfaces and neon lighting.

That evening all the staff members stopped by the office before leaving to offer their congratulations. Soon, Cameron and Kirsten were the only ones left. They completed the books for the evening, and Cameron decided to break out a bottle of wine to celebrate.

Cameron grabbed two wine glasses from the bar, and a bottle of Hurricane Class 5 white sangria from their personal stash and returned to the office. He missed the widening of Kirsten’s eyes as she saw what he had brought back with him.

Cameron poured one glass of wine, but as he went to fill the other glass, Kirsten’s hand covered the top of the glass. Looking up in confusion, Cameron took in the expression on Kirsten’s face. It was unusual to not know what she was thinking, but Cameron could not decipher her face.

“Why did you stop me? Is something wrong?” Instantly, Cameron began examining his wife’s face for any sign of injury or sickness, but all he found was a slow smile spreading across her face.

“Nothing’s wrong love, I just won’t be able to drink for a while.” Her smile spread, but Cameron remained confused.

“How long is a while?”

“About 9 months.” And then he got it.

“You’re pregnant?!” At her nod, he continued. “OH MY GOD, YOU’RE PREGNANT. I’M GOING TO BE A FATHER. WE’RE GOING TO BE PARENTS!” Cameron felt his smile splitting his face and couldn’t contain his nervous and excited laughter. He wrapped Kirsten up in a bear hug and began to pepper her face with kisses as she laughed at his ecstatic reaction. She knew that she could to anything with Cameron by her side.

Seven months later, Kirsten’s pregnancy was definitely showing, and Cameron’s protective instincts were in overdrive. He was already trying to insist that she not go in to work, but she was not hearing it. And though he wished she would take it easy, he couldn’t be any happier with his life. He was bursting with happiness to the point that he had trouble refraining from skipping down the street singing.

One night, after leaving the club, a suspicious figure approached the couple as they were walking to their car. Cameron saw the figure raise an arm revealing a cylindrical object and start to swing it at the love of his life’s head. He shoved her out of the way and yelled “run” before crumpling under the blow. He saw Kirsten’s feet running away as the blackness closed in on him.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Cameron wakes up in the medical room of the lab, aching everywhere, especially around his chest. He remembers the “dream” that he had been in while he was technically dead, and feels a sense of heartbreaking loss. He thinks back to when Kirsten had asked him if that was what love was. Back then he had said “Maybe.” Know he knows that it is, because he loves Kirsten and in his “afterlife” he was able to show it. But, he also knows that it is worth it, and is determined to make sure she knows that love is worth it, and so is she.


End file.
